


chain reaction

by Lire_Casander



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Violence, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: a glimpse into liz's mind, one friend at a time
Relationships: Liz Ortecho/Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. high hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Liz Ortecho Week](https://lizortechoweek.tumblr.com/) over at Tumblr. I chose to write drabbles with Liz and another canonical character as main characters. The list of prompts and the list of characters are as follows
> 
>  **DAY ONE** \- Liz + Science - Michael  
>  **DAY TWO** \- Liz + Wanderlust - Rosa  
>  **DAY THREE** \- Liz + Emotion - Isobel  
>  **DAY FOUR** \- Liz + Danger - Alex  
>  **DAY FIVE** \- Liz + AU - Maria  
>  **DAY SIX** \- Liz + Connection - Max  
>  **DAY SEVEN** \- Liz + Freestyle - Kyle
> 
> Series' title is the song by the same name, by The Cure. Chapters' titles are also song titles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Title:** Panic! At The Disco  
>  **Chapter warnings:** angst, mentions of canonical character death  
>  **Prompt:** Liz + Science

“Shit!” she exclaims, withdrawing her hand from the vicinity of the Bunsen burner on top of the table. “I almost had it!”

The only witnesses of her failed attempt at creating a resurrecting serum are the machines beeping in her lab. She walks away from the failed experiment shaking her head.

She wishes Michael were here. With his genius insight, they could have brought Max back weeks ago. But Michael’s no good while spiraling, mourning a loss he won’t share.

“I’ll find a way,” she promises the memory of Max that still lingers in the deepest layers of her soul.


	2. lost in america

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter title:** To Have Heroes  
>  **Chapter warnings:** general angst  
>  **Prompt:** Liz + Wanderlust

The sand feels warm under her toes in front of the Pacific Ocean. The wind chills her cheeks when she gazes at the Atlantic Ocean. The night falls upon her while she drives up north to see Niagara Falls.

Her life has become an endless string of miles and places. Her life, which should have ended when Rosa was so violently snatched from existence, is still a pulsing light among the darkness.

She wipes away the tears flooding her soul, and hits the gas. A whole world awaits; she wants to make the most of whatever time she has left.


	3. a long december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter title:** Counting Crows  
>  **Chapter warnings:** mentions of alcohol, mourning  
>  **Prompt:** Liz + Emotion

Liz wobbles her way to Isobel. The liquid splashes out of the glass she’s holding in her hand, fingers holding tight around the crystal. They’re far too gone on alcohol and grief to care about propriety, so they just manage to get through their days in their self-imposed stupor.

She raises her glass and tips Isobel’s, wishing that they could stop feeling so much and at the same time swearing to never lose the pain now tethering them to the ground. It’s a miracle they haven’t lost themselves yet in the pain and the strife of losing their other half.


	4. save me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter title:** Hanson  
>  **Chapter warnings:** ambushing, mentions of violence  
>  **Prompt:** Liz + Danger

The facility should have been deserted, she’d been cleared to go in for research, always protected by Alex’s experienced skills, so she’d sauntered inside without checking her surroundings. And now she’s surrounded by seven men in Army uniforms aiming their guns at her. She lifts her hands in clear surrender, her whole body trembling in fear. 

Her heart thumps wildly in her chest as she waits for them to shoot, when a blur takes them all down and she’s facing Alex once again, disheveled and panting.

“Never get out of my sight, ever again,” he barks out.

She simply nods.


	5. single ladies (put a ring on it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter title:** Beyoncé  
>  **Chapter warnings:** fluff  
>  **Prompt:** Liz + AU

The gleam of gold against her skin catches her eye once again, and once again she marvels at the sheer happiness it entices, still new and thrilling three weeks later. 

She enters the school building, and greets everyone, chastising a couple of students for running late, before she reaches her office and sits at her desk. She’s rummaging through some papers when a knock on the door startles her.

“Welcome back, Liz,” Maria says from the doorway when she looks up. “Or should I say Principal Valenti?”

Liz laughs heartily and gestures for her to enter and close the door.


	6. brokenpromiseland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter title:** Bon Jovi  
>  **Chapter warnings:** angst, canonical character death  
>  **Prompt:** Liz + Connection

The handprint is fading, and so is the connection linking their souls, a waning flare she’s tried, and failed, so hard to rekindle.

The handprint is fading, and so are the memories of them tangled together, happier days she wants to lock up close to her heart to cherish whenever she drifts away.

The handprint is fading, and so is the hope to get him back to a life where he simply belongs.

The handprint is fading, and so is she, wasting away in a sea despair, the last remnants of her shredded hopes blown by the wind of uncertainty.


	7. fix you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter title:** Coldplay  
>  **Chapter warnings:** mentions of kidnapping, mentions of torture, mentions of injuries  
>  **Prompt:** Liz + Freestyle

She hisses when Kyle begins suturing, wound earned in the battlefield against two reckless, blood-thirsty Manes men who had taken Alex. She’d wanted to save him from torture with the sole help of her brain.

Which, turns out, isn’t wired up for combat.

The stitches itch when she stretches. Kyle warns her to rest for a couple of days. Although it’s more accurate to say that Alex has rescued her, she feels a heroine saving the day.

Her body agrees with Kyle. With a sigh, she allows the doctor to wrap her up in the sheets, slumber quickly claiming her.


End file.
